


Two and a Halfsome

by EmpireMurderer



Series: Four's a Crowd [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bisexual Phasma (Star Wars), F/F, F/M, PWP, Rey is kinky, Rich Armitage Hux, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireMurderer/pseuds/EmpireMurderer
Summary: Hux just wants to watch Phasma and Rey have sex.  Is that really too much to ask for?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I intended this to be 90% smut and 10% story but the ratios went the opposite way. It ended up being so long that I had to break it up into chapters. So here's the first one.

It was just past midnight and Rey let herself into Phasma’s house after walking back from the bar.  Before she had opened the door she could hear the three laughing and yelling raucously even from outside on the porch.  As soon as she came in Phasma glanced quickly over at her.  She was sitting on the couch next to Hux, both holding controllers in their sweaty hands.  Ben was in the easy chair as he directed his player with both the analog sticks and the unnecessary swipes in the air.

“Hey!”  Phasma yelled over to Rey.  Her attention was back on the television.  “You should have called!  I would have walked back with you.”

“And leave these two in your house alone?”  Rey asked as she dumped her bag next to the door and stepped over Hux to sit next to Phasma.  “I thought I’d save you the trouble.”

Phasma leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Rey’s lips without taking her eyes off the game.

“Isn’t this the same game you were playing when I left?”  Rey asked.

“Yes, but we haven’t been playing the entire time you were gone.”  Hux replied.  He managed to speak with his tongue slightly protruding out the side of his mouth.  He was suddenly on his feet with a fist raised tightly in the air.  “Oh!  For fuck’s sake!  Thought I had that one!”

“I got it!”  Ben yelled at a level completely unwarranted.  Rey watched as his TIE Fighter batted a giant soccer ball against the space arena wall and sent it sailing towards the goal on the opposite side.

“It’s going in!”  Hux cried out.  Suddenly an X-Wing darted out in front of the ball.

“Oh, this guy’s going down!”  Phasma declared as she boosted her mini Star Destroyer and careened it into the X-Wing.  It burst into nothingness and the ball sailed into the net with no obstacles.

“GOOOOOOAL!”  The three shouted as they jumped up and rejoiced in their victory.  Rey couldn’t help but laugh at their exultant display.

“That’s enough for me.”  Phasma said as she threw her controller onto the coffee table and sat back down next to Rey.  She put an arm around her and turned up the charm.  “Hey.”  She said like she was seeing her for the first time.

“Hey yourself.”  Rey replied, rolling her eyes in amusement.

“One more game, Phas!”  Ben egged on.

“No way.”  She waved him away.  “I don’t know if you noticed but my girlfriend just got here and I’m going to lavish some attention on her.”  The butterflies always fluttered madly in Rey’s stomach when Phasma addressed her as her girlfriend.

“How about we play 4v4?  You in, Rey?”

“I think I’m Rocket Leagued out.”  Rey responded.  “It’s been a hard night and I’m ready for bed.”

“Me too.”  Phasma smiled with a wink.

“Me three.”  Ben added with a hopeful glance.

“No, Ben.”  Phasma admonished with a roll of her eyes.  “Go home.”

“Aw, really?  It was only that once?  If it wasn’t for me, you guys would never have hooked up.  I’m just saying.  Right, Rey?”

“Ummmmmm...no.”  Rey answered.  “I would have found some way to get into Phasma’s pants.  But I will admit it was fun.”

“But now she’s taken.”  Phasma replied.  “So fuck off.”

“I can’t believe I’m the only one here who hasn’t had sex with any one of you.”  Hux remarked with a wistful sigh.  “You’ve all seen each other naked.”

“Well, although it’s been a while, the offer still stands.”  Rey said offhandedly.  She felt Phasma suddenly tense beside her and she glanced over to see her staring at Hux uncomfortably.

“What offer?”  Hux asked quizzically.

“Oh, uh…I don’t know.”  Rey said as she tried to back-pedal to safer territory.

“What’s Rey talking about, Phasma?”  Hux inquired with one deep red brow.  Phasma looked to the ceiling in capitulation.

“It once came up that Rey would let you watch us have sex.”

“What?!”  Hux exclaimed with widened green eyes.  “Are you serious?  Yes!  I’m in!”

“Hell no!”  Phasma replied and shot him a dumbfounded look.  “There’s no way I’m going to let you watch me have sex with Rey.”

“Why not?”

“We have way too much history.  Our friendship is exactly where I want it and I don’t want something like sex upsetting the balance.  Besides, she suggested it almost like a joke when we first started dating.  I didn’t think she was serious.”

“You’ve been dating for five months and I’m just now hearing about it?”

“Like I said, I didn’t think she was serious.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t serious.”  Rey repeated though she was clearly just trying to get the two off the conversation.

“You guys have all slept with each other.  I’m the only one left out here.  Do you know how that makes me feel?”

“Not going to happen, Hux.  I’m comfortable with them seeing me naked but not you for reasons I’ve already mentioned.”

“I’ve seen you mostly naked.  Remember when your top came off at the top of the waterslide and I went down to get it for you?”

“That was half a lifetime ago!  I was fourteen!”

“Besides, you’ve seen my todger.”

“Not on purpose.  Which, by the way, you still owe me for pummeling Unkar Plutt after he pantsed you in front of the class.”

“I don’t see why you have to get naked.  Just eat each other out or whatever it is you lesbians do.”

“Okay, first of all I don’t like the words you use.  And second I don’t want your eyes on my cunt so let’s just drop the whole thing.”  Phasma answered tensely.  Hux scowled and sat back into the couch.

“Fine.”  He huffed.  There was a terse silence between the four until Hux braved another reply.

“Why do you get to use crass words but I don’t?”

“Shut it, Hux.”

“What if I happened to be around while you both were making out topless?”

“Armitage!”

 

 

Phasma and Rey walked to Phasma’s car after the charity softball game between the Coruscant Police force and the Fire Department.

“Why were you playing second base?  I would think you’d be better at third.”  Rey asked Phasma while they walked through the parking lot.  It was just after dark, the orange glow of the setting sun was a sliver on the horizon.

“Anakin’s a little full of himself and begged to be third.  Rather than put up with one of his rants I just stepped aside.”

“He sure is creepy with Padme.  I don’t get why she lets him act that way around her.  Or why she’s falling for it.”

“I don’t get it either.  Can you open the back for me?”

Rey pulled the backdoor of Phasma’s car open and Phasma piled her gloves, balls and bats in the back then shut the door.  They both hopped into the front seats though Phasma didn’t immediately start the car.

“Are we waiting for something?”  Rey asked.  Phasma looked out the window, eyes narrowed and head craned as she scanned around the area.

“I thought I saw someone creeping around between the cars.”  She answered warily.

“Isn’t that more reason to get moving?”

“Shouldn’t we investigate to make sure no one is going to do anything malicious?”

“Hmm…see, you’re a big, strong woman.  I’m not.  My instinct is to flee.”

“Yeah, but you’re with a big, strong woman.  Wouldn’t that dampen your instincts?”

“No, of course not.  Instincts are instincts.  It should be your instinct to get me to safety.”

“My instinct is to find out what it was I saw.”

“And my instinct tells me it’s nothing but let’s get out of here just in case.”

“All right, fine, but can we not say instinct anymore?”

Rey suddenly bubbled out a scream as a man popped up on her side of the car with his hands raised along his face as he peeked through the window.

“The hell…?”  Phasma muttered as she opened her door and looked over to the man.  “Hux!  What the hell are you doing?”

“Oh!  Good.  I wasn’t sure I had the right car.”  He replied as he backed away from the window.

“Is there something you needed?”

“No, just making sure you got to your car safely.  That’s all.”

“If anyone needs to be walked to their car, it’s you, Hux.  When have you ever been this chivalrous?”

“I’m always this chivalrous.”

“I mean, when have you ever been this chivalrous with me?”

“Well, two beautiful women walking through a parking lot at night.  That could be dangerous.”  Hux shrugged.  Phasma glared at him skeptically then moved to get back in her car.

“Good night, Hux!”  She shouted before closing the door.

“Night.”  Hux mumbled as he turned back towards the softball fields.

 

 

Phasma, Ben and Hux were at their usual booth in the bar, drinking their beers and talking about women.

“Are you sure that’s what she meant?”  Ben asked Hux.

“Pretty sure of it.  I don’t know how else to interpret the phrase ‘not attentive to my sexual needs.’”

“But, I don’t see how that translates to not giving good head.”  Phasma replied.

“Victoria and I had sex fairly often.  It’s not like I wasn’t giving her enough of my cock.”

“Ugh, please don’t phrase it that way and honestly, I’m glad you’re not together with her anymore because she’s a stuck up rich girl.”

“Wow, Phas.  I’m pretty sure that’s not what you say to a man after he’s been dumped.”  Ben responded.

“Eh, it kind of makes me feel better.”  Hux shrugged.  “She was stuck up.  And rich.  And a girl.”

“Hey, babe.”  Rey said as she came up to the table, drying her hands with a white dish cloth.  “Sorry to bother you but I need someone strong and sexy.”

“Well, that does happen to be me.”  Phasma replied while she scooted out of the booth.  “I’ll be right back guys.”

Rey directed her to the back of the bar where a keg sat out of place from the rest of the kegs in the room.

“Finn usually does this.  I managed to drag it this far but I can’t lift it up onto that keg there.”  She pointed.  Phasma grabbed it by the handles and hoisted it up onto the indicated area with barely a sweat.

“There.  Easy.”

“Thanks!”  Rey said gratefully as she pulled the line over and tapped it.  “This is why I sleep with you.  Free labor.”

“And I do it for the free beer.  It’s a symbiotic relationship.”  Phasma laughed.  She grabbed Rey and pulled her in for a kiss.  A mysterious noise, like a squeak of a wet shoe on tile, alerted both to the presence of someone outside the door.  Phasma hurried over just in time to spot a flash of red rounding the corner and out of sight.

“Hux!”  Phasma shouted.  There was nothing for a solid three seconds then Hux popped his head into sight.

“Ah, there you are!”  He exclaimed.  “I thought you might need some help.”

“Help with what exactly?”  Phasma contested.

“I don’t know.  I heard the call for someone strong and sexy so naturally I thought you meant me.”  He joked though even his own chuckle sounded forced.

“Nah, we’re good here.”  Rey replied.  “Thanks though.”

“All right.  I’ll just be back at the table then.”  He said as he quickly sailed away and out of sight.  Phasma stared after him with a hard glare.

“That was odd.”  Rey said matter-of-factly.  “It just doesn’t seem like him.”

“No.”  Phasma agreed.  “No, it does not.”

 

 

“Hey, Rey, will you come here in the kitchen for just a hot minute?”  Phasma asked as she glanced out the door.  Rey was seated at the table next to Hux while Ben took his sweet time figuring out his next move.  He was much better at video games than board games.

“Uh, sure?”  Rey said in confusion.  She walked to the kitchen door, speaking as she opened it.  “What’s this ‘hot minute’ term?  I’ve never heard y-…”  She was startled when Phasma grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into her body as soon as she was through the door.

“What the…?”  Rey could barely get out before Phasma’s mouth captured hers in a bruising kiss.  Rey didn’t know what was going on but she went with it anyway.  Phasma backed her to the wall behind the door, pressing more kisses to her mouth though she was hardly gentle and the smacking of their lips was more audible than usual.  Rey noticed that instead of blue eyes on her during these moments, they were trained at the kitchen door.

“What are you doing?”  Rey whispered between loud kisses.

“Conducting an experiment.”  Phasma whispered back.  Rey didn’t care.  While Phasma watched the door, Rey decided just to get into it and she closed her eyes, gripped fists into Phasma’s collar and smiled into each kiss.  Not much longer the door began to inch open very slowly until red hair poked out from the side and gave way to green eyes peeking around.  Phasma pulled away from Rey and pointed accusingly at Hux.

“I knew it!”  She shouted at him.  “You’re trying to watch us make out!”

“What?  Me?”  Hux’s pretense was clearly fake.

“Admit it!  At the softball fields, in the keg room and now this…  You’re trying to catch Rey and I having sex!”

“Fine!  I admit it!”  Hux exclaimed with arms raised exasperatedly in the air.  Rey thought he sure gave up easily.  “But you guys put it in my head!  I would have never thought to be so excited by it if you hadn’t mentioned it.”

“This isn’t our fault!”  Phasma remarked.  “Just get over it.  I’m not letting you watch us have sex and it’s awfully creepy that you’re being so sneaky about it.”

“Well, how else am I supposed to be able to watch y-…”

“GET OVER IT!”

“All right, all right…”  Hux miffed as he stalked back into the dining room table.

“See, I told you they’d catch you.”  Phasma and Rey heard Ben tell Hux.

 

 

Hux stopped.  He had taken Phasma’s advice and gotten over the idea of ever seeing Phasma and Rey in the throes of passion.  He even managed to eek out a half-apology while Ben was out of the room at one point.  

“Sorry I was weird, guys.”  He mumbled while they watched TV.  Phasma figured it was the content of the show they were watching that compelled his awareness and guilt of how violating he had been.

“Bygones.”  Phasma had replied and then Ben came back and sat in his chair and the issue was dropped potentially forever.

 

 

“My father already thinks I’m a failure and now this?  Maybe I shouldn’t go.”  Hux complained.

“You can’t blame your date for contracting the flu.  It’s not like she wanted to get sick.”  Phasma said as she deftly tied the white bow around his neck.  “Besides, your father would be even more pissed off if you didn’t show.”

“What’s this party for again?”  Rey asked as she sat on the bed in her red ballgown, watching Phasma and Hux.  Phasma wore a full length blue gown that happened to neatly accentuate her goddess physique.  Hux was in his standard black tux complete with black vest and white bow tie.

“It’s not a party.  It’s a _gala_.”  Hux corrected.

“Oh, sorry.   _Gala_.”  Rey over-enunciated and rolled her eyes.

“It’s for my parent’s thirty-fifth anniversary.  It’s just an excuse to show off their house and wealth to others in their circle.”

“Their son is included in that ‘wealth’ category.”  Phasma told Rey candidly.

“I’ve never been a person to them.”  Hux sighed.  “Just a thing to show off.  Like a thirty thousand credit diamond bracelet.”  He eyed the jewelry sitting around Phasma’s wrist.

“I’m not useful if I don’t fit in.”  Phasma remarked.  “I didn’t realize it cost that much though!  I can’t believe your mother lets me wear it.”

“More like makes you believe you have a choice in the matter but you’re basically being forced into wearing it.”

“Well, if I was your mother I would be very proud of my smart and handsome Vice President of International Relations son.”  Phasma remarked, giving him a gentle pat on the cheek.

“Without nepotism, I don’t know where I’d be.”

“You’d still be with me and Ben and Rey.”

“Yeah, you can have a job at my bar.”  Rey piped in.

“See?  Your greatest asset is your ability to acquire loyal friends.”  Phasma cheered.  Hux couldn’t wipe away his budding smile.

“Ugh, can’t you both just let me wallow in my misery?”

“No.”  Phasma squeezed her arms around him, locking his arms to his side.  “I prefer you when you’re mildly happy.  Friends don’t let friends wallow.”

“Do friends let friends watch each other have sex?”

“I don’t ever want to see you have sex.  Besides, I thought we were past that months ago.”

“We are.  I just thought I’d try.”

“You’re lucky I love you otherwise I’d beat your ass.”

“Is that a euphemism?”

“Okay, you killed the moment.”

 

 

As soon as Hux pulled up to the mansion, Rey’s mouth dropped in complete astonishment.

“This is your house?!”  She cried out in disbelief.  “You grew up here?”

“That’s his room over there by the giant tree.”  Phasma pointed to a window down the length of the mansion at an overgrown elm.  “We used to sneak out and drink beer in the gardens.”

“You have gardens?”  Rey asked in renewed bewilderment.

“It’s more like some shrubs set around a small pond.”  Hux mentioned.  Phasma looked back at Rey and shook her head indicating it was nothing like that.  He pulled around the line of waiting limousines and into the back of the mansion where six hyper-expensive cars sat in a row like they were in a photo shoot.

A man in a butlers uniform walked up to the driver’s side window.

“Excuse me.  I’m afraid I must politely ask you to drive back towa-…”

Hux rolled down his window.

“Hello, Clive.”  He said.

“Oh.”  The man stepped back and bowed.  “My apologies, Master Armitage.  I don’t believe I’ve seen this car before.”

“New car.  Had it maybe three months now.”

“It’s a beaut, sir.”

“Thank you.  I’ll be parking it in the garage this evening.”

“If you wish, sir.”

Hux drove past and into a doorway that looked like it belonged on a horse farm than a mansion.  Rey stepped out into the garage in immense awe.

“This place is amazing!”  Rey exclaimed.  “Was that the under-butler out there?”

“Who, Clive?  No, he’s merely a footman.”

“Pretty fancy for a footman.”

“How do you know?”  Phasma teased her.

“I just do.”  Rey shrugged.

 

Hux led them through the mansion.  Every person they passed was a member of the staff who addressed Hux as Master Armitage and with a slight bow to the head.  Occasionally, one of them would say hello to ‘Miss Phasma’ followed by an out-of-place high-five.

There was a loud echo of live music reverberating through the mansion which drummed harder on the walls the closer they got to it.  Finally they emerged into a decadent sea of people dressed in expensive garb and splashed in glittering fine jewelry.  In the main foyer a string quartet played among the throngs of overdressed guests.  In each of the ballrooms sailed different music played by live bands.  One jazz, another dueling pianos and the last a full swing orchestra.

“What’s with all the competing music?”  Rey asked.

“The more money you spend on frivolous things, the more insecure you make others feel.”  Hux answered as he weaved them through the crowd.

“I know what that feels like.”  Rey said, looking around at all the decadence.  Phasma stopped suddenly and faced Rey, looking her square in the eye with a very serious expression.

“Most of these guests are very unhappy people.”  She stated, placing her hands at Rey’s shoulders and holding her out at arm’s length.  “You are so much richer than they will ever be in a myriad of ways.”  Phasma’s eyes searched Rey’s face, very grave in her conviction.  Rey let a smile spark and then glow brighter across her mouth.  She nodded and then continued to follow Phasma to meet Hux’s parents.

“Now, Brendol looks gruff but he’s much more responsive if you don’t seem intimidated.”  Phasma said as they walked towards the couple standing at the main entrance of the lobby.  He was a larger, mean looking version of Hux and every bit as red.  His mother was a tall, statuesque vase of a woman in which every ounce of elegance was poured into.

“They don’t look like real people.”  Rey muttered.

“That’s because they’re about as fake as they can be.”  Hux responded.  Mrs. Hux eyed her son and beckoned him forward with an ‘Armie!  Come here!’ and then pulled him into an awkward looking hug.

“Mother.”  Hux simply said.

Rey watched in puzzlement.  She seemed rather nice and fond of Hux so what was his problem with her?  His father, however, greeted him with a terse hand shake and a slight frown.  He said something to Hux that made the younger man sigh in exasperation.  Despite Phasma’s advice, Rey couldn’t help but feel at least a little intimidated.

“Why am I here?”  She asked somewhat in a joke.

“Because you’re my girlfriend and we’re just going through formalities until I induct you into the real fun.  There’s a reason Hux’s parents invite me to every one of these things.  Remember, don’t be intimidated.”  Phasma whispered into her ear before turning towards Hux’s mother with arms wide open for a classic formal embrace.

“Phasma, my dear!”  Marianne Hux greeted warmly and genuinely as she lightly kissed Phasma on each cheek.  “I hope those other firefighters aren’t still making you do all the work.  I get worried sick every time I hear about a fire.”

“Still no scorch marks on these pasty beauties.”  Phasma pointed to one leg exposed by the slit up the side of her gown.

“Good!  Do me a favor and keep them that way.”

A hand clapped down on Phasma’s shoulder and Rey followed the arm up to the face of Brendol Hux who huffed out a breath like a wild goat.

“Captain.”  He stated.  It took Rey a second to realize he was addressing Phasma.  “Glad you could make it.  Who’s your friend?”

“This is Rey, my girlfriend.”

“My goodness, but aren’t you a stunning creature!”  Marianne Hux exclaimed a little too dramatically but it didn’t lessen the elation Rey felt anyway.

“She’s certainly prettier than your last friend.”  Brendol agreed.  “What was his name again?”

“Jaime.”

“Right, Jaime.  Not a bad lad.  Didn’t like him much though.  Too arrogant for his own good.  How long have you two been together?”

“Seven months.”

“And we’re just now meeting her?”  Marianne asked incredulously.  “Really, Phasma, you should have brought Rey over sooner.”

“Mother.”  Hux rolled his eyes.  “Phasma and Rey have lives too.  They can’t just drop everything for your amusement.”

“My dear boy, I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”  Mrs. Hux flabbergasted.

“It’s true, we haven’t had the time.”  Phasma agreed.  “But she’s been eager to meet you, right Rey?”

“Yes.”  Rey said flatly, willing herself not to sound intimidated or annoyed that the Hux’s talked about her like she wasn’t there.

“That’s good.”  Brendol replied in disinterest before getting down to the real topic at hand.  “Anyway, Captain, I’m going to need you to run interference on that man over there in the blue cummerbund and tie.  His name is Arwen Trill.  He’s an…entrepreneur.”

“You got it, boss.”  Phasma replied.  If there was one thing Brendol Hux couldn’t abide, it was new money.  Both the idea that someone became rich through hard work and innovative thinking and that they brought their unrefined plebian habits into his world was mortifying to a man who came from such a pompous, self-righteous lineage.

“Oh, and watch out for Victoria Snoke.  She’s lurking around here somewhere.”

“She showed up?”  Hux asked in disbelief as he scanned the ballroom.

“That’s bold.”  Phasma responded.  “Exactly like a Snoke.”

“Oh, god, speak of the devil…”  Mrs. Hux muttered as a deathly skinny woman with burnt red hair and wearing an extravagant green dress came barreling towards them from across the floor.

“Well, it’s certainly nice to see the Hux family so wonderfully united tonight.”  Victoria Snoke spoke loudly before she even got to the group.  She hustled her way in to stand between Hux and his mother.  “With your constant complaints about these affairs I would have thought you’d stay home, Armitage.”

“You knew I’d be here, Victoria.”  Hux stated.  “Are you here with your father?”

“Hardly.”  Victoria laughed in a way that suggested she was more angry than amused.  “I came with the Duke of Hoth.”  She pointed to the shy young man in the corner who watched them and was clearly obeying orders to stay isolated there.

“Oh, you mean the second heir presumptive to the title Duke of Hoth.”  Hux crassed.  “I hear he’s an amiable man if not a little on the quiet side.”

“He’s _attentive_.”  Victoria stressed with concealed ire.  “Besides, I see you came with your Wookie sized girlfriend who you assure is not really your girlfriend.  Hello, Blahsma.”

“Phasma.”  Phasma corrected like it was no big deal.  “It’s always an interesting night with you around, Bitchoria.”

“Victoria.”

“Whatever.”

“Such an unrefined character you are!”  Victoria laughed like it was quaint.  “But what else could I expect from a fire _man_?”

“Firefighter.”

“Whatever.  So, no date tonight then, Armitage?  Well, with your refined tastes and lack of options who would you have brought?  Or rather, who would have accepted?”

Phasma suddenly felt Rey’s hand surreptitiously snaking around her own.  She thought perhaps Rey was looking for comfort but then the bracelet was released from around her wrist and then appeared around Rey’s.  Victoria’s eyes lit upon Rey who had been slightly hiding behind her two taller friends until now.

“Oh, and who will introduce me to this little mouse, hmm?”  She laughed uncordially.

“Uh, this is Ph-…”  Hux began until Rey pushed him gently out of the way.

“I am so pleased to meet you!”  Rey practically gushed as she extended her newly braceleted arm out towards Victoria.  The diamonds bounced light in all directions drawing Victoria’s eyes to it.  “My Huxie has said so many things about you.  So many things.  Its nice to finally put a face to the name.”

Victoria had clearly been caught off guard.  Usually adept at playing off any form of aggression, this one had apparently come too far out of left field and caused the usually loquacious woman to remain silent.

“I see not all the rumors are true.”  Rey laughed.  “They tell me you’re a natural conversationalist but it seems you’ve been star struck, perhaps?  Allow me to formally introduce myself though the look on your face implies you recognize me.  Lady Chelli Lona Aphra of Bar’leth.  A pleasure I’m sure.”

Victoria startled at the name.  Rey hoped she hadn’t made a mistake by committing identity theft of someone who Victoria might actually know.

“Yes.  A pleasure.”  Victoria said as she took her hand and gave it a loose half-shake.  Her eyes darted all over Rey’s face but not out of skepticism.  There was jealousy seething behind them.  “Yes, I recognized you right away.”  

Victoria was not a natural beauty nor could a master seamstress clothe her in frocks becoming of her stick insect like body but she was a gifted socialite and a little make up and well placed swaths of jewelry easily distracted others from these physical flaws.  Rey, on the other hand, did not tend to her appearance daily but when dressed in fine clothing with hair in a magnificent up-do, and in full possession of her wits and charm, transformed her into a radiant woman whose light was cast bright enough to draw the attention of everyone surrounding her much like someone of noble birth.  Rey saw the light fear skirt across Victoria’s features and knew she’d already won.

“I thought perhaps you did.”

“I wasn’t aware you were residing in Coruscant.”

“Oh, I’m not.  Though I’ve been pining for my Huxie since our acquaintances were made a few years ago on Hosnian Prime and at the news of his single status I snatched him up as quick as I could.  Right, my love?”

“Certainly.”  Hux smiled wickedly as he fell into the pretense.  “I must admit I was rather surprised to hear from Chelli the day after you and I broke up but it’s been rather wonderful the last few months having her by my side.  Though we’re keeping the relationship hush, hush.  No point in riling up the tabloids.”

Just as Rey suspected, Hux knew who she was talking about.  She glanced over at Phasma and noted the puzzlement on her face.

“And we’ve been so blessed to have you join us, my dear!”  Mrs. Hux exclaimed with her hands clasped enthusiastically.  “Imagine my son and a famous noble archeologist!”

Ah.  So Mrs. Hux knew too.

“Yes.  Archeologist.”  Brendol muttered unnaturally.  Hopefully he didn’t say anymore on the matter because he clearly was not in the know.

“I see you didn’t waste any time mourning our relationship.”  Victoria pretended to joke.  “I dumped him of course.”  Her last statement was directed to Rey.

“Yes, he told me.  Luckily I have the patience to teach him how to be _attentive._ ”  Rey glanced to Hux with a simmering look.

“You certainly have, my love.”  Hux smiled in his catlike way.  “How could I refuse to be commanded by so gorgeous a woman?”

“So how long will you be in town-…?”  Victoria began before Rey threaded her arm through Hux’s and cut her off.

“I am simply parched.  Would you be a dear and go fetch me a drink?”  She asked him.

“Yes, of course.”  He replied as he hopped right away towards the bar.  There was an awkward silence between them until Rey looked to Victoria with a pity.

“Oh, dear, I guess it’s true you aren’t quite receptive to hints.  Very well, I must inform you that the conversation is over.  Do enjoy yourself while you’re here!”  She waved her away.  Surprisingly, Victoria was flummoxed enough to comply.  As soon as she was gone Rey turned back to Phasma and the Hux’s.

“Well done, my girl.”  Brendol said through an amused smile.  The creases on his face gave way stiffly, suggesting he hardly ever used those muscles.  He then turned to Phasma and pointed at Rey.  “I like her.”

“Me too.”  Phasma replied.

 

 

Once Phasma asked, Rey informed her that the brunette bore a striking similarity to the second daughter of the king of Ber’lath.  She was a young woman who shunned her duties as a princess and gallivanted the world with her doctorate in archeology, searching for lost tombs and unearthing hidden cities.  While most of the guests in the room will have heard of her, they were unlikely to have ever met her before.  Still, they made it a chore not to introduce her to many of the guests just in case rumors spread too far and wide that they might reach the real Dr. Aphra.

 

Unfortunately, now that Rey had announced her relationship with Hux to Victoria she had to keep up the appearance by staying by his side all night.  She watched from a distance as Phasma approached the target, who was instantly smitten with the tall blonde, and they engaged in a friendly banter.  Rey could see Phasma luring him into a trust, handing him drink after drink, ready to pounce on the secrets he would eventually spill once she loosened his tongue.

“What kind of information is she getting out of him?”  Rey asked Hux as they danced around the ballroom.

“He owns much of the new development in this part of the city but rumor has it he’s been eyeing the ports and the countryside which my family has had for generations.  Unfortunately, possession is nine/tenths of the law and we have so much unused land that we don’t know if he’s going to encroach upon it and then steal it right out from underneath us.  Phasma is going to find out what he knows by playing up that she hates my father and has supported a few homeless people to squat out on a settlers plot, waiting for the law to deem it properly theirs and then buy it from them for cheap.”

“Can’t you hire people to look for squatters or a force of lawyers to fight those claims?”

“We can and we have but it takes a lot of money to maintain them and, honestly, the most success we’ve ever had is listening to rumors and getting Phasma to find out about them.”

“You’d think people would have caught on by now.  She’s pretty easy to describe.”

“Well, since she’s not a Hux, rich people tend to pay less attention to those without clout.  Somehow Phasma stays under the radar.”  Hux said as he twirled Rey around the room.

“Strange.  From the moment I first saw her she was a bright red blip on mine.”  Rey mentioned.  There was a momentary silence until Hux seemed unable to keep his concerns at bay.

“If she was the one you wanted, why did you let Ben in?”

“What?”  Rey asked, glancing up at him in puzzlement.  “You know Ben.  I didn’t let him in.  He let himself in.  I just didn’t say no.”

“Didn’t you think that might alienate Phasma?”

“I didn’t think about it at all.  I was pretty sure I could get us all involved but I had no confidence Phasma and I would get this far.  I just really wanted one night with her.  That was all I ever asked for.”

“Ah, so Ben was just happenstance.”

“Actually, no.  I liked Ben enough to have slept with him anyway but he’s not the one that makes me hyper-aware.”

“Hyper-aware?”

“You know.  Like when you’re trying hard not to be so obvious but in the back of your mind you’re thinking, ‘Is she looking at me?  Does she notice this shirt I put on specifically because I was hoping she would come into the bar tonight?  Does this posture make me look sexy?  Is she impressed when I flick the bottle open and slide it down the bar to her?’”

“Those examples are oddly specific.”

“Not odd at all.  They’re clearly real life examples.”

“I see.”

“I don’t want you thinking there’s anything between Ben and I.  There isn’t and there really never was.  I know Phasma is your best friend and you’re protective of her but I love her too, you know.”

“Anyone can say they love a person.”

“That’s true.  And we both love her.  But it’s different.  I’m _in love_  with her.  That doesn’t usurp or undermine yours but it should ease your mind.  I will never hurt her.”

There was a stiff silence between them while they danced around pretending to be a couple in front of the hundreds of guests.

“I was once in love with her too.”  Hux mentioned.  Rey whipped her eyes up to his, looking for honesty and getting it.  “Well, I thought I was in love with her anyway.  Turns out I wasn’t but the same feelings are there.  It’s still intense.  I love her.”

“Are you saying you doubt I know what it is I feel for her?”

“Not at all.  I can see you truly are.  It’s just that I’m jealous.  She’s my best friend and I want to be in love with her and I want her to be in love with me but it just isn’t that way.  It’s why I’ve never gotten along with any of her boyfriends or girlfriends.  I just don’t think anyone is good enough for her or could love her as much as I do.”

“I see.”  Rey averted her eyes to the floor.  She had suspected he thought this way but it didn’t ease her mind now that it was confirmed.  He looked at her and sighed.

“Except when it comes to you.”  Hux admitted.  “I’ve never seen Phasma more in love with anyone than she is with you.  At first I wasn’t so sure about you, especially since your first foray was a threesome with Ben of all people but you’ve dashed my criticisms apart.  I like you, Rey.  I think you’re good for Phasma.”

Rey glanced back up at him and a slow smile spread across her mouth.

“Thank you, Hux.”  She beamed.  “While I don’t need your approval, I’m certainly glad to have it.”

“You have it, indeed.”  Hux smiled.  “Shall we dance over to the bar and toast to ourselves, my dear princess?”

“Let’s do that, my sweet Huxie.”

 

 

“How ‘bout you and I find a quieter place to talk?”  Arwen Trill hiccuped the words with breath rank of alcohol.  A wag of his eyebrows shot off more hints should Phasma not catch the hidden meaning of his words.

“I’m afraid I have my rounds to attend.”  Phasma answered.

“Perhaps later then?”

“Perhaps.”  She smiled.  Hopefully he’ll have passed out by then.  A flash of red and green, like the January dredges of a disappointing Christmas, came sliding up to Phasma, twisting an arm through hers.  Phasma shivered in disgust when she discovered Victoria had linked them together like an odd courtship.

“Phasma, you silly, tall goose.  We never get to talk just you and I.”

“What would we have to talk about?”  Phasma asked as Victoria led her away from Arwen Trill and towards the middle of the ballroom.  

“Why, we could talk about a lot of things!  We have so much in common.  We’re both girls.  We’re both smarter than half the people in this room…”

“You realize that makes us average then, right?”

“...And we’ve both slept with Armitage.”

Phasma yanked her arm out of Victoria’s with contempt.

“You know damned well that’s not true.  Hux is my best friend.  He’s never been my boyfriend.”

“Oh.”  Victoria feigned dramatically.  “I didn’t realize you had been friend-zoned this whole time.  Take some advice from me.  If you’ve waited for him this long, you’ll be waiting for him forever.”

“You’re just spouting bullshit and you know it.  I never liked you and I might as well let you know that last year when you left the opera early we all knew it was because you had a massive case of diarrhea.”

Victoria gasped so loudly a small group to her right all suddenly turned to look at her in curiosity.

“How dare you!”

“How dare I what?  Speak the truth?”

“Telling lies is so unbecoming especially for one so unsightly as you, you…giant…blonde…baboon!” Victoria sputtered.

“I’m not engaging in this.”  Phasma turned her back and waved dismissively at her.

“Even baboons can get lucky once in a while though!”  Victoria called after her.  “Sometimes the smaller, pretty ones just want a big, ugly one to look after her!”

Phasma suddenly halted and then slowly turned 180 degrees to stare at her in cold anger.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I hear you’ve got a hot, young thing twisting your sheets these days.  God only knows how…”

It took every ounce of Phasma’s self-control not to grip Victoria by the neck and snap the fragile bone inside.

“What are you getting at?”

“Apparently she’s some kind of bartender?  I’d forgotten Hux had said anything about her until I saw _Princess Chelli_  conversing with the help behind the bar.  It seems she knows her alcohol.”

Phasma now knew why Victoria had led her to this part of the ballroom.  It was the area Hux and Rey were dancing around in and cordially making small talk with other guests.  In fact here they came now and Phasma wanted to wave her hands in the air and scream out ‘it’s a trap!’

“Maybe Dr. Aphra just likes her drinks.”  Phasma answered as coolly as she could.  Victoria arched a brow and grinned maliciously.

“Why don’t we find out?”

Victoria grabbed Hux by his jacket just as he and Rey were dancing past.  He startled and dragged Rey with him as Victoria hauled him over to where she and Phasma stood.

“That was rather impudent of you, Victoria.”  Hux scowled while brushing his suit down with one hand.

“I just wanted a chance to speak with the princess.  We have so much in common.  We’re both girls.  We’re both smarter than hal-…”

“I thought that sounded rehearsed.”  Phasma cut her off.  She looked around the ballroom searching for a pale face in the crowd.  “What happened to your second heir presumptive to the dukedom?”

“He’s…somewhere.”  Victoria didn’t even pretend to hide the fact she had no idea where he’d stolen off to.  “But that’s not very interesting.  What is interesting is Dr. Aphra’s recent excursion to Endor!  Tell me all about that!”  She encouraged much too enthusiastically.

“What do you want to know?”  Rey questioned with a dip of a brow.  Phasma and Hux both looked to each other in veiled horror.

“I believe we were dancing.”  Hux told Rey.  “We’d love to chat, Victoria, but Chelli and I have too few occasions f-…”

“Please, Armitage.  It’s so selfish of you to harbor such a famous person all to yourself.  I want to know all about Dr. Aphra’s search for the lost Ewok temples.”

“Well, I wouldn’t really say-…”  Rey began but Hux cut her off.

“You’re just jealous.”  Hux spewed at Victoria.  “Now be gone with you or I’ll have Carson escort you out.”

“You would cause a scene at your own parent’s gala?”  Victoria laughed.

“You’re the one causing the scene.”

“Now, what’s the harm in talking a little shop?”  Rey asked, placing her hand on Hux’s arm to calm him down.  “I love discussing my passions, don’t you?”  She turned to Victoria and imitated her fake saccharine laugh.  “My Huxie is just a little too devoted to me.  Let me tell you all about Endor.  Have you ever been there?  No?  Well, believe me, if you cake on as much make-up as you have now you wouldn’t last one hour in the sweltering humidity of the country.”

Rey launched into a diatribe about Ewok lore and archaeological digs that was so full of jargon that even Hux and Phasma were lost.  It was clear by the expression on Victoria’s face that this was not at all what she had expected after looking up Dr. Chelli Aphra’s credentials on her phone while hidden in the bathroom.

“...Fortunately the shawl of Wicket was made of some kind of oily texture that prevented decay and it was found in the hidden tombs und-…”

“I’ve met your sister.”  Victoria suddenly interrupted.  Everyone could tell she was looking for a way to get Rey to slip and expose herself as a fraud.  “She’s much more affable than you are, but I guess that comes with being the more responsible princess.”

“Affable in what way?”

“Oh, you know.”  Victoria answered with a wave of her hand.  “She has a better grasp at politesse.”

“Better at conversation?”

“Well, aren’t you the jealous one?”

“So that’s a yes?”

“Of course.  She spoke poorly of you but I gave you the benefit of the doubt.  Now I understand what she meant.”

“Who translated?”  Rey asked.  Victoria’s eyes went wide like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Pardon?”

“Who translated for her?  There’s only one translator I would trust to tell you what my sister was actually saying.  She’ll say the rudest things to your face but you’d never know it.  That is, unless you’re proficient at sign language?”

Victoria stammered out a string of syllables that didn’t sound remotely like words.

“I’m beginning to question the veracity of your claim.  I don’t believe you’ve ever met my sister.”  Rey told her.

“You’re not Dr. Aphra.”

“I most certainly am and you’re the most despicable person I’ve ever met.”

“You don’t fool me!  I guarantee you’re Phasma’s lesbian lover masquerading as the princess.”

“You have clearly not looked closely at the photos of me on my website.  Are you really denying that’s not me on top of the dunes of Parnassos?”

“Lesbian.  That’s you.  Knowing the history between Phasma’s lovers and Hux, I bet you two don’t even like each other.  You’re only doing this because somehow Phasma finagled you into-…”

Rey grabbed Hux by his lapels and pulled him down roughly so that their mouths met in a mash of lips.  She slipped her hand behind his neck and held him to her, scavenging his mouth with hers in a frantic kiss that looked wild and hungry to the naked eye.  Phasma had never been kissed by Rey the way she kissed Hux now, all uneven and primitive but she had to admit it was enticing.  With her, Rey was soft and gentle and languid in her ministrations, savoring every caress of their skin.  With Hux it was primal and urgent.  Phasma noted that Hux was invested in the kiss a little too quickly and a little too happily.  While she didn’t feel any jealousy, knowing Rey only did it to shut Victoria down, she also didn’t want Hux to have experienced something with Rey that she, herself never had.  She made a mental note to ask Rey to do the same for her later.

The kiss lasted way longer than it should have.  It was mostly an attempt to make Victoria feel as awkward as possible.  Finally, Rey pulled away from Hux but not without wrapping her arms around his neck and looking at Victoria in finality.

“Oh, and he’s got a cute birthmark in the shape of a TIE Fighter on his left butt cheek in case you still doubt my claim to him.”  Rey made her point by slapping her hand on his ass and giving him a hard squeeze.

There was nothing left for Victoria to say.  She stomped away with a giant huff, disappearing into the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux's childhood bedroom gets some magic injected into it.

Phasma pulled Rey laughingly into Hux’s room while Hux followed in the same gleeful response as the girls.  Rey ended up on the couch and Phasma practically fell on top of her as they giggled mercilessly over the night’s events.

“How do you know so much about Dr. Aphra?”  Phasma asked Rey as she kissed her cheek.

“I’ve been mistaken for her twice before.  I looked her up and was so fascinated by her work that I ended up reading everything about her.”

“Is her sister really deaf?”  Hux asked.

“Yes, though I don’t know if she actually needs translators.  My guess is she can read lips and can probably speak well enough too.”

“I saw that Arwen Trill guy sprawled out over the veranda.”  Phasma said.  “Good thing I got what I needed from him before he passed out.”

“I bet he won’t even remember you tomorrow.”  Hux replied as he went to the bar and pulled out a decanter of whiskey and three tumblers.

“Let’s hope so.”  Phasma cocked him a finger gun and fired.  He handed each of them a tumbler and they all raised their glasses and drank.

“That’s good whiskey.”  Rey said, eyeing it curiously.  “I think I should be jealous that you spent a good portion of the night flirting with some guy but I’m actually quite proud of you.”  She laughed as she held out her glass while Hux refilled it.

“Thank you!”  Phasma rejoiced.  “And I am quite proud of you, my tomb raiding princess.”

“Okay.”  Hux set down the decanter and clapped his hands loudly, gaining their attention.  “Time for secrets to come out.  How do you know about my birthmark, Rey?”

Rey colored red but couldn’t hide her laughing smile as she looked guiltily at Phasma.

“A little bird told me.”

“Why would you tell her, Phas?  How in gods name did that even come up?”  Hux asked as he tipped his tumbler back and took a large swig.  He was hardly upset.

“Do I even want to mention this…?”  Phasma said to the air.

“What’s there to hide?”  Rey shrugged.  “I’m not shy when it comes to these things.”

“All right.  I accidentally gave Rey a hickey once.”

“Accidentally, my ass!”  Rey exclaimed.

“Yes, it was your ass.”  Phasma retorted.  “And it reminded me that you’ve got a birthmark there too, Hux.  So I told her.”

“Is nothing sacred anymore?”

“Like your birthmark is sacred information.”  Phasma waved him away dismissively.  She then shook her empty glass at him and he reached over with decanter in hand and poured more alcohol into it.

“You know she once peed her pants at school when she was twelve, right?”  Hux turned to Rey with decanter raised.

“She’s told me.  She also said it was your fault.”  Rey nodded at both that she knew and the unasked offer to fill her tumbler.

“How was that my fault?”

“You had me laughing so hard that it just happened!  You don’t remember?”  Phasma cried out.

“If I had known my impression of Sister Mary Lorick was going to be that funny to you I would have done it with less people around.”

“Such a gentleman.”

“Hmm…what else?  You know she’s been arrested before?”

“Sure.  Public nudity.  I’m sorry I missed that one.”

“Luckily the fire department overlooked that charge but it took some convincing that I wasn’t drunk or on drugs at the time of the arrest.”

“Well, now you know not to sunbathe nude with wild animals around that like to steal clothes.”  Hux responded.

“What kind of animal?”  Rey asked.

“Raccoon.”  Phasma stated.

“How about her stint as an amateur boxer?”  Hux continued.  “You’ve heard about that one?”

“Of course.”

“What about her ring name?”

“If you’re looking for embarrassing things about me that Rey doesn’t know about, you’re going to be hard pressed to find one.”  Phasma interjected.

“Captain Phasma.”  Rey answered.  “That was her ring name.  Presumably that’s why your dad calls her Captain.”

“Actually it’s because when sh-…”

To Rey’s surprise Phasma pushed off the couch and ran over to Hux, clapping her hand over his mouth.  Hux craned away with a laugh as he spoke as frantically and loudly as he could.

“She had a cr-…!”

“Don’t say anything!”  Phasma ordered as she pressed her palm over his mouth again.  Hux wrestled her hand away.

“Obsessed!”  Was the only word Rey heard him say before Phasma tackled him.  They were both wrestling it out on the floor in their fancy clothes giving Rey the impression of characters in a Masterpiece Theater drama.

“Stop it, Phasma.”  Rey lightly admonished as she reached over and took the decanter from off the table and casually poured herself another glass.  “I want to hear what he has to say.”  It did the trick.  Phasma got up off the floor, hoisting her dress up after the tumble had caused her breasts to attempt an escape.

“I just want you to know that I was fifteen at the time.  It’s not a thing now.”

“What would it matter if it was yesterday or a decade ago?”  Rey asked.  “Everyone gets crushes.  Who did you have a thing for?”

“Captain Rex.”  Hux answered, trying not to laugh.  Rey looked at him point blank with wide eyes then darted them to Phasma who glanced at her with a sheepish expression.  There was a shaky silence until Rey burst out laughing.

“The Clone Wars guy?”  Rey managed to utter through cackles.  “The guy with half a face?”

“That’s the one!”  Hux cried out, sharing in Rey’s glee.

“He had a face at the start of the show…”  Phasma heaved as she folded her arms across her chest.

“Why him?  Why does Hux’s dad know?”

“Oh, she didn’t hide the fact at all.”  Hux replied.  “She would go around the house pretending to be Captain Rex.  For a straight month he was all she would talk about.”

“Do you know why I know Hux has a birthmark on his ass?”  Phasma suddenly asked.

“Oh, shit…”  Hux muttered.

“It’s because he was smitten with a girl in our class.  He climbed a tree outside the window of her house but then his pants got snagged on one of the branches and he came tumbling down into the bushes below.  I had to take a pair of tweezers and fish out the burrs embedded in his butt.”

“That was a bad week at school.”  Hux reminisced.  “I couldn’t sit down especially for eight hours a day.  She ended up telling everyone about it and the whole school knew.”

“She never deserved you.  You fell for her facade but I was never fooled.  I knew she wasn’t worth it.”

“Always looking out for me.”

“Always will.”

Hux’s response was to pour himself another glass and hand her the decanter.  Phasma took the decanter from his hand and they clinked a cheers and drank.

“We’ve been friends a long time.”  Hux mused.

“Seventeen years.  More than half our lives.”  Phasma said as she sat down next to Rey who pulled her into a close embrace.  Judging by the flush of Rey’s face, the alcohol had taken effect on her.

“Silly question.”  Rey stated as she weaved her fingers through Phasma’s hair.  “I know you guys have never slept together but have you ever made out?”

“A couple times.”  Hux nodded.

“Twice maybe?”  Phasma confirmed.

“Depends.  Does the New Year’s Eve party at Ben’s house count?”

“I wasn’t counting it but I guess it could be three.”

“What were the other two?”  Rey inquired.

“The first time was when we were about fourteen?  Were we that young?”  Phasma tried to recall.

“Yeah, because it was after I had gone away for camp and I had just come back.”

“That’s right!  It was during one of our midnight beer thefts in the garden.”

“Yeah, it was just teenage experimenting.”

“Carson caught us.  Oh, man was he pissed at us.”  Hux laughed.  “To this day I don’t think he ever told father.”

“What was the second time?”

“Ugh, that one’s a little more complicated.”  Hux admitted.

“Regrets?”  Phasma asked with no hint of judgment in her tone.

“Not at all.  Just…confusion.  I guess it was because I thought…  I don’t know what I thought.”

“Don’t worry.  I get it.”  Phasma soothed.  “I thought it was what we were supposed to do.  Like it was our next step in life or something.”

“Yeah, like when people get married just because they’re expected to.  And then they have kids because that’s what you do after you’re married.”  Hux agreed.  “That was the night I realized I wasn’t in love with you.”  

Phasma belted out a single laugh.

“You too?  Yeah, from then on I knew we were never meant to be anything other than friends.”

“How old were you guys?”  Rey asked.

“Twenty-one.”  They said simultaneously.  From the tone of the room, the three of them were wavering between tipsy and euphorically drunk.  Phasma was leaning her head up against Rey’s breast and she noted an increase in her heart rate.  She closed her eyes as Rey’s fingers brushed through her hair, striking a lingering arousal within her.  The alcohol had slipped her into a relaxed state enough that at the moment the only thoughts surfacing in her mind was how much she wanted to be touched.  Rey seemed to have the same ideas.  Her hands massaged along Phasma’s shoulders and across her clavicles, dipping just below the hem of her ballgown.

Hux had sat down in the chair on the edge of the couch and leaned back so that he was practically supine.  He could see the flush up Phasma’s chest and the heavy breathing that responded to Rey’s fingers.  All three sat quietly for a while though there was a rising electricity settling in the air as Rey continued to massage Phasma’s exposed skin.  A few minutes passed before Phasma shifted slightly and reached down to Rey’s foot, removing her shoe.  It dropped to the floor and Phasma did the same to the other then pulled herself up to Rey’s level so that they were practically nose to nose.

There was a low murmur that escaped Phasma’s throat that Hux was unable to decipher but apparently Rey did because she smiled shyly and nodded her head.  To his surprise, Phasma bridged the gap between them and took Rey’s mouth with hers with a slowness that was both aching and mesmerizing.  Rey immediately began to melt into the couch cushions as Phasma melded with her.  At first touch, Rey already seemed lost.  

He had been forgotten.

A few months ago Hux would have sat as still as possible and hoped they wouldn’t remember him till congratulations were in order but after realizing he had been a colossal ass the last few months and after forming his new found respect for his friendship with Rey, Hux quietly stood up and headed towards the door.  Before he had gone two steps, Phasma called him back.

“Stay, Hux.” She beckoned him though she hadn’t even looked at him.  “Sit down.”

He paused for a moment, wondering if this was some kind of test.  Phasma was not the kind of person to do that and besides, this might be a test he wanted to fail.  He silently shifted back into his seat and remained quiet but _attentive_.

Phasma and Rey continued at the same rhythm, hands softly exploring the other, tongues gliding together in a perfect harmony that elicited faint moans from both.  Phasma reached around to Rey’s back and Hux distinctly heard a zipper being drawn down.  With amazing finesse and the help of Phasma, Rey shimmied out of the dress leaving her exposed with only her panties on.  Phasma cupped one small breast in her hand and circled her thumb around the nipple.

No man was adverse to porn and Hux was certainly no exception.  He had even dabbled in lesbian porn more than once and rather liked it but pornography was only fantasy and unattainable in it’s fiction.  Watching Phasma and Rey was nothing like the porn he had encountered.  They were mostly dressed and progressed no more than deep kisses but it was wildly erotic, more so than any online video Hux had ever come upon.  Perhaps it was the tenderness or the unquestionable attraction they had to each other that ushered Hux to an immediate excitable state.  While it seemed possible that Phasma and Rey could simply kiss and not do anything else all night, Hux would have been satisfied with it.

He swallowed hard, his adam’s apple bobbing painfully against his collar when Rey began to untie the sash around Phasma’s dress.  The anticipation of seeing Phasma nude caused him to tense awkwardly in his chair, gripping the armrests tightly while Rey pulled the blue fabric down the blonde’s body.  Unlike Rey, Phasma was wearing a strapless bra and as the dress fell to the floor, exposing her body, Hux shifted restlessly while his hand kept wandering to his zipper.  He would remember that he didn’t have permission to do so and would return his hand back to gripping the armrest until it freed itself of its own to travel slowly back to the button of his pants.

Rey was skinny but toned with tanned skin and brown hair.  She made for a nice contrast to Phasma who boasted more musculature but was still curvy and much lighter in color in every way.  Their bodies intertwined as they caressed each other amid urgent, full kisses.  Rey broke and nipped an area under Phasma’s jaw.  She gasped while fingers slipped through her blonde hair, pulling her further against Rey’s lips.

Hux was beginning to break.  He needed something and he decided it was air.  He reached up and loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt.  His pants were incredibly restricting right now.

He noticed Rey say something in Phasma’s ear.  Phasma hesitated a second before nodding her head fervently in consent.  Rey smiled and with a flick of her thumb and forefinger to Phasma’s bra, she unclasped it and the straps fell to the side.  With their bodies pressed together, the bra was unable to drop to the floor and lay trapped between their breasts.

Hux stared at that bra, willing it with his mind to find it’s way to the floor.  He stared at it much too long while Rey and Phasma embraced intimately on the couch.  With the strength he put into Jedi mind forcing it to the floor, he was momentarily unaware of the women picking up speed to their actions and intensity in their kisses.  Finally, the bra slipped out between them and fell to the rug and Hux was so relieved he audibly gasped.

They were too focused on each other and hadn’t heard him.  Hux clenched his jaw and fought his hands from moving to his belt as he gazed at their breasts.  He groaned inwardly while he witnessed Phasma licking up Rey’s neck and gently taking her lobe in her teeth.  It was maddening not to move while Phasma kissed down Rey’s body, tongue glazing along soft skin and over hard nipples, down her stomach until she pulled her panties down her legs and her face disappeared into the crevice between Rey’s thighs.  Hux’s knuckles were taut and white, shaking with the control he was quickly losing.  It was made exponentially worse when Rey suddenly arched her back while nerves shot up it and uttered Phasma’s name in near surprise.  She gripped Phasma’s hair and gasped loudly into the air.

Phasma knew Rey’s body.  She’d had a lot of practice with it and it shows as she spun Rey into a heightened euphoria complete with choked cries and long, drawn out whimpers.  Hux couldn’t actually see what Phasma was doing to her but he could see her head bobbing between her legs and fingers either pinching under Rey’s thigh or settling in somewhere along the vicinity of Phasma’s chin.  Rey’s body stuttered dramatically as she arched tensely and squeezed her eyes shut, gritted teeth barely allowing Phasma’s name to escape her lips one last time before she slumped back into the couch in a fit of exhaustion.  Phasma kissed back up Rey with a smile.

Hux’s eyes were wide in amazement and excitement.  He could feel his blood pumping brutally with the full force of his strong heart into his raging erection.  He didn’t think he could take much longer.  He knew he couldn’t when Phasma shifted so that she lay back on the couch and Rey straddled her.  Phasma asked her something and Rey laughed, nodding her head happily at the request and bending over to capture her mouth with a wild hunger as though she hadn’t been kissed in a hundred years.  Phasma held her hands along Rey’s face and took in her primal need, returning the gestures with her own.  Rey’s hands explored Phasma’s body and he noted one hand dip down to reach at her panties, slipping in with probing fingers.

Hux whimpered at the idea of Phasma’s body.  He had imagined it before mostly out of hormonal influence and not necessarily because he was attracted to her.  But he reminded himself that he was attracted to her.  It wasn’t exactly sexual but they had been best friends for so long, having explored every dynamic of their friendship but one.  There was only one thing they had never experienced together and it was happening right now but he was not the one eliciting it.  His blood began to run a little less hot.

His eyes went to Phasma’s face and he was surprised to see her already looking at him.  She shot him a wink and his eyes went wide again.  She was giving him permission.  He tried not to make his movements too fast, making it seem he wasn’t so anxious but he fumbled with his belt and it took so long that when it was finally unhooked he yanked at his pants and pulled out his cock and practically groaned in relief when he was able to give himself one long stroke.

Rey kissed Phasma with desperate urgency while she fingered Phasma beneath her underwear.  The muscles of her forearm rippled with her manipulations and if it was awkward for the brunette she didn’t show it in the least.  The first of Phasma’s moans came sailing out of her throat, sweeping Hux up into the same state.  He thrust into his hand slowly at first until he could see Phasma approaching her climax.  Rey worked her hand rougher against her cunt, heel of her palm rubbing hard circles into her clit and Phasma clenched her jaw and moaned while her body sway in the rhythm of Rey.

Hux at first watched everything, from Rey’s naked body to Phasma’s breasts to their hot and determined kisses but his focus gradually went to the blonde’s face as her expressions revealed she would break any second.  His own orgasm was warped around him in a thick bubble, threatening to explode with the ferocity of an earthquake.

Phasma was so beautiful, he had always thought she was.  He stroked himself with a hard grip and stared at her and then was floored when she opened her eyes and stared back at him.  With a slight smile he maintained his rhythm and she encouraged it with a warm smile of her own.  They were both overtaken at the same time, muffled groans and stifled cries as they rode out the waves.  He came in his hand, warm fluid sifting through his fingers.

They were all three breathless and still except for heaving chests begging for air.

Rey was the first to make a move, which was to kiss Phasma’s face.  It was probably something she did every time after sex and it felt possessive to Hux, however this time he didn’t have to fight the jealousy away.  For years he had thought Phasma should have been his but there was always that one thing missing between them that Rey had found with her so effortlessly.  They were the couple that Hux had hoped for Phasma and himself but could never force because something like that should come organically and it simply didn’t for them.  This would be the only time he would share this moment with Phasma because it was enough to verify to each other that they had something great but it clearly didn’t involve sex.

 

Hux went to go wash off his hands and when he came back, Rey and Phasma were already in his king sized bed.

“You’re not going to your own room?”  Hux asked as he drew off his jacket and yanked his tie off his neck, throwing it onto the couch.

“No.”  Phasma replied.  “We’d have to put our dresses back on.  No thank you.”

“Have you always had this size of a bed?”  Rey asked as she smoothed her hand down the comforter.  “Why would a boy need a bed this size?”

“In case two beautiful women ever wanted to share it with me.”  He smiled as he pulled his pants down and drew them off his legs.

“How many times did that ever happen?”  Rey inquired.

“How many times do you think?”  Phasma laughed.

“Well, I guess it’s better to be prepared even if it does take decades.”  Rey shrugged.

“I am indeed, prepared for this.”  Hux said as he pulled off his shirt so that he was only in his boxers and slipped in under the covers next to Phasma.

“We’re not having sex.”  Phasma declared.  Hux gave her a look that implied he was offended.

“Of course not!”  He cried out.  “What kind of person do you think I am?”

“Just making sure.”  She rolled her eyes at him.

“I don’t want to have sex with you either, Phasma.  However, you two feel free to go ahead.”

Phasma made to say something but then looked at Rey who shrugged indifferently.

“I’ve never had sex with a third person in the same bed.”  She said.

“God, you’re so kinky…”  Phasma shook her head.  “And quit suggesting things because they somehow end up happening.”

“If I hadn’t suggested to Ben that you be in our threesome, we may have never happened.”

“You told him you would find some way into my pants anyway.”

“Less arguing.  More sex, ladies.”

“Do not make me regret letting you watch, Armitage.”

 

 

“GOOOOOAL!”  The three stood up and cheered for themselves, jumping together in unison in Phasma’s living room.  Rey came through the door just then and closed it behind her.

“I could hear you guys down the street.”  She said.

“I’m done.”  Phasma replied as she tossed her controller to the ground and pulled Rey into a kiss.

“It’s barely after midnight.”  Ben complained.

“And you have to be at the station at noon so better get your beauty sleep.”  Phasma shot back.

“And I have to be at work at nine so that’s it for me, too.”  Hux said, pulling on his jacket.

“Well, I’m beat and going straight to bed.”  Rey yawned.

“Me too.”  Phasma winked.

“Me three.”  Ben gave a thumbs up.

“Me four.”  Hux added.

“The four of us?”  Rey tapped her chin pensively.

Phasma grabbed Ben and Hux by the scruff of their necks and hauled them out of her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who read this! As always, kudos and comments are welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Dr. Chelli Aphra is a real character in the Star Wars universe who is one of my favorites. She's an actual archeologist but not a princess. She and Rey have the same physical characteristics but don't actually look alike.
> 
> Thank you to anyone who read this far! As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
